Der Pirat und das Mädchen
by SamanthaMorten
Summary: Jack Sparrow trifft in Tortuga auf ein Mädchen welches er später eher unfreiwillig mit an bord der Pearl nimmt..g
1. Von Formularen und seltsamen Begegnungen

Der Pirat und das Mädchen  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts, aber auch gar nichts gehört mir was euch irgendwie bekannt vorkommen sollte *heul*..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Als ich aufwachte fand ich mich in einem kleinen Zimmer wieder und wusste nicht wo ich war. Ich sah mich um und spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in meiner Schläfe. "Mist, wo zum Teufel bin ich?", ich sah mich noch einmal, aber nun vorsichtiger um.  
  
Ich heiße Cloey Taylor und wohne in Port Royal, bin aber auf der Flucht vor den Soldaten, da ich schon als Diebin bekannt bin in Tortuga gelandet. Dieses Zimmer oder diese Kammer, was auch immer es war, es hatte einen rauen und einfachen Stil.  
  
Plötzlich schob sich die Türklinke nach unten und die Tür wurde sanft geöffnet. "Miss, Ihr seid wach? Wie geht es euch?", eine junge Frau schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich zu mir auf das Bett. Ich musterte sie misstrauisch und schwieg. Sie hatte einen britischen Akzent.  
  
"Wo bin ich hier?" brachte ich schließlich noch heraus und sah mein Gegenüber weniger skeptisch an. "In Tortuga, genauer im Gasthaus 'Am Großen Pirat'. Ihr werdet von dem Captain erwartet. Ich hab euch ein Kleid mitgebracht da ihr so, wie ihr momentan ausseht nicht rausgehen könnt.", sie lachte und sah mich dann schmunzelnd an. " Oh verzeiht, ich vergaß mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Mayra Miller ich bin die Besitzerin dieses Gasthauses und habe euch Gestern bewusstlos in einer Gasse gefunden. Ihr wurdet wahrscheinlich ausgeraubt.", sagte Mayra und sah mich bemitleidend an. "Ich heiße Cloey Taylor. Ihr könnt mich duzen, aber eins interessiert mich...ich kann mich an Gestern Abend nicht mehr erinnern.. was ist da bloß passiert?" "Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber jedenfalls hab ich Geschrei aus der Gasse gehört, in der ich dich fand. Natürlich bin ich sofort dort hingerannt, aber ich fand keinen.. niemanden."  
  
"Was habt ihr mir für ein Kleid mitgebracht?", ich sah Mayra nun etwas neugierig an, da ich noch nie ein Kleid besessen hatte und ging nicht weiter auf den gestrigen Tag ein, da ich die Schmerzen in meinem Kopf vergessen .Ich hatte immer nur Hosen und Hemden.  
  
Mayra ging kurz vor die Tür und Kam zwei Minuten später mit einem wunderschönen weißen Kleid zurück. Sie legte es auf mein Bett und sagte, dass sie in einer halben Stunde noch einmal vorbei kommen würde, dann verabschiedete sie sich und ging aus meinem Zimmer.  
  
Ich probierte das Kleid an und musste feststellen das es aus einem weitem, dicken Rock und zu meinem entsetzen auch aus einem Korsett bestand. Mein Körper weigerte sich strikt dieses 'Ding' anzuziehen doch mit vielen Verrenkungen brachte ich es fertig mich in das Korsett zu zwängen. Kaum hatte ich es zugeschnürt klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
" Ja?", ich war immer noch mit dem Kleid beschäftigt als Mayra eintrat. " Was, du bist schon wieder da? Hab ich echt so lange gebraucht um dieses Korsettgedingse anzuziehen?" ich wundere mich manchmal selbst über meine Dummheit. Ich hatte es nicht fertig gebracht innerhalb einer halben Stunde ein Kleid anzuziehen. Mayra lachte und schloss die Tür. " Du musst deine Haare noch kämmen." Mayra musterte mich und fummelte dann an meinen Haaren rum.  
  
Fünfzehn Minuten später war das Wunder vollbracht und ich konnte mein Aussehen den Leuten einigermaßen zumuten. "So siehst du so kannst du dem Cap unter die Augen treten.", Mayra betrachtete stolz ihr Werk. "Welcher Captain? Was will der von mir?", ich wurde etwas panisch, weil man nicht allzu oft von einem Captain bestellt wird, wer weiß was der für Absichten hat. "Captain Staig, er ist der momentane Herr von Tortuga. Er will über dich eine Akte aufnehmen.", antwortete mir Mayra und nahm mich an der Hand. "Wir müssen los er wartet sicher schon!" , damit zog sie mich aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter und die Tür raus. Ich hatte nicht mal Zeit mir das Gasthaus anzusehen.  
  
Als wir ungefähr eine Viertelstunde gelaufen waren, kamen wir an einem großen Wohnsitz an und Mayra drückte mich die Treppe hoch. " Mensch ich geh ja schon..", Ich entwand mich ihrem Griff und ging zügig die Treppe hoch. Ich merkte erst als ich schon vor der Tür stand das Mayra nicht mit gekommen war.  
  
"Mayra? Warum kommst du nicht mit?", rief ich die Treppe hinunter. Doch Mayra schüttelte nur den Kopf und deutete mir an weiter zu gehen. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und Klopfte an die große Holztür des Gebäudes. Als sich diese öffnete wurde ich mit wenigen Worten in ein Zimmer gebracht. Es sah edel und ziemlich teuer aus. Kurz nach meinem eintreten in dieses Zimmer kam ein Mann mittleren Alters und in ganzer Piraten-Tracht.  
  
" Ich wünsche Ihnen einen Guten morgen Miss.", sagte er freundlich und setzte sich mir gegenüber an einen großen Holztisch. "Ich bin Captain Staig und der Herr von Tortuga, ich würde gern ein Protokoll über Euch machen, wegen der Einwohner Akte von Tortuga, Ihr versteht oder?" , er zwinkerte mir zu und ich konnte nur leicht verwirrt lächeln. Ich wohnte doch gar nicht in Tortuga! Halt! Stop! Das ist die Idee! Ich ziehe nach Tortuga, suche ein Schiff das mich in der Crew aufnimmt und so bin ich die Soldaten von Port Royal los! Ich bin genial! Aber jetzt muss ich mich erst mal auf die Akte konzentrieren. Ich bekam einen dicken Stapel Formulare, den ich in einer Woche ausfüllen musste.  
  
Als ich aufstand um zu gehen sagte Staig noch: " Und passt auf das Ihr nicht noch einmal von einem Burschen überfallen werdet." Ich konnte das grinsen, selbst wenn ich es nicht sah, weil ich ja mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, buchstäblich spüren. Jetzt wusste ich wenigstens wer mich überfallen hatte. Mit leicht geröteten Wangen trat ich wieder vor die Tür und sah die Große Treppe hinunter.  
  
Mayra konnte ich nirgends entdecken, dann fiel mir wieder ein dass sie ja arbeiten musste. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg um mich bis zum Gasthaus ' Am Großen Pirat' durchzufragen. Zuerst funktionierte das auch, doch dann sagten einige Männer geradeaus, Andere links und wieder Andere ich müsse zurück gehen.  
  
Verwirrt setzte ich mich auf den Rand eines kleinen Brunnens und seufzte. " Jetzt weiß ich überhaupt nicht mehr wo es lang geht...", brummte ich und sah auf den Papierstapel auf meinem Schoß. Ich seufzte wieder. Wie sollte ich das alles ausfüllen? Innerhalb einer Woche? Das waren mit Sicherheit um die hundert Blätter. Ich schloss genervt die Augen und genoss den kurzen Moment der Ruhe obwohl in der Stadt reges Markt-, Handels- oder einfach nur Stadttreiben herrschte.  
  
" Na, haste dich verlaufen, Schätzchen?" Ich erschrak zu Tode als ich eine Stimme dicht bei meinem Ohr vernahm. Verschreckt riss ich meine Augen auf und sah dem Ursprung der Stimme ins Gesicht. Der Mann der mich mit belustigtem Blick ansah hatte lange braune Haare und ein Rotes Tuch um den Kopf gebunden. In seinem Bart und Kopfhaar waren viele Perlen eingearbeitet und außerdem hatte er ein ganzes Piraten Outfit. " Wer seit Ihr?", fragte ich etwas ärgerlich mein Gegenüber. Dieser sah mich ganz geschockt und gekränkt an. " Wie? Du erkennst mich nicht? Ist das deprimierend..." , er legte eine Hand an die Stirn und sah mich beleidigt an. " Ich bin der große Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain der Black Pearl!" , rief er dann stolz und die umstehenden Leute lachten. Ich sah ihn abschätzend an. Das sollte ein Pirat sein? Und dazu noch ein Captain?  
  
" Wenn ihr so ein großer Captain seid frage ich mich warum die Leute nur lachen?", ich sah ihn mit einem herausforderndem Blick an, wenn dieser Jack Sparrow (CAPTAIN, es heißt Captain Jack Sparrow-.-) ein Pirat war würde man das ja nach einigen Provokationen merken. " Bitte? Die lachen nicht! Die haben Angst vor mir!", nun war ich dran zu lachen als er dies von sich gab. " Um zu eurer Frage zurückzukommen. Ja, ich habe mich verlaufen und habe leider keine Zeit mit ihnen zu reden, da ich diese dummen Formulare ausfüllen, mir einen Job und ein Haus suchen muss.", sagte ich und stand augenrollend auf als er schwieg und mich nachdenklich ansah. " Was glotzt ihr so? Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht?", zischte ich scharf. "Nein hast du nicht, kleine und nun mach deine arbeiten die du grade so schön aufgezählt hast!" Als er dies sagte wäre ich ihm am liebsten an die Kehle gesprungen. " Argh....jetzt weiß ich warum ich euch nicht kenne, weil ihr einfach nur ein Möchtegernpirat seid!"  
  
Das hätte ich vielleicht nicht sagen sollen, denn dieser Jack Sparrow sah mich wütend, zog seinen Degen( Schwert? Messer? Sehr langes Messer? Keine Ahnung -.-) und ging auf mich zu. Ich sah ihn geschockt an als er mir die Waffe an den Hals hielt und sagte: " Sag so etwas noch einmal und du wirst die Grausamkeit eines Piraten kennen lernen ...", zischte er mir zu, steckte den Degen weg, drehte sich wortlos um und stolzierte davon. Jetzt wusste ich das er ein Pirat war. Ich werde nie mehr eine große Klappe zu Piraten haben. Oder zumindest die nächsten paar Tage nicht.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So das war der erste Teil. Ich hoffe es ist nicht ganz so schlimm da das meine erste fanfic is *smile* naja ich würde mich echt freuen wenn ihr mir kommis schreibt. Egal ob Kritik, Morddrohungen oder Erpressung *g*  
  
HEGDL Sam 


	2. Wiedersehen

Disclaimer: Es war noch nie und wird auch nie meins sein was euch immer noch bekannt vorkommen sollte T.T....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endlich ließ ich mich in die weichen Federn des Bettes fallen. Nach 2 Stunden Suche hatte ich es doch endlich geschafft das Gasthaus 'Am Großen Pirat' zu finden, doch in der ganzen Zeit schaffte ich es nicht diesen Jack Sparrow aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen, leider, denn erging mir echt auf die Nerven mit seinem Piratengetue. Es klopfte an der Tür. "Ja?", brummte ich müde und setzte mich wieder in dem Bett auf. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Dienstmädchen kam herein. "Miss? Man hat euch gerufen. Ihr sollt bitte runter an die Bar kommen." Sie schlüpfte schnell wieder aus dem Zimmer und ließ mich einen Moment verwirrt zurück.  
  
Als ich es geschafft hatte die Treppe runter zu schlurfen, sah ich mich nach Mayra um, da ich schon vermutete das sie mich rief.  
  
"Cloey? Da bist du ja! Ich hab was neues für dich. Sieh dir das mal an.", Sie hielt mir ein Blatt Papier unter die Nase und ich musste das erst mal etwas wegschieben um etwas erkennen zu können. Als ich die Zeilen überflog, bekam ich mit das es um eine Arbeitsstelle als Koch oder Köchin an Bord eines Schiffes ging, da ich einen Job brauchte wurde ich langsam etwas neugieriger und begann das Geschriebene aufmerksam zu lesen.Als ich fertig war sah Mayra mich erwartungsvoll an.  
  
" Hört sich gut an...ich hab zwar keine Ahnung vom kochen aber das bekomm ich schon hin. Mein größtes Problem wird sicher das ich nicht die einzige bin die sich bewirbt...", ich sah Mayra ohne jedes Selbstbewusstsein an. " Ach was, ich hab gehört das sich bis jetzt nur 5 Leute beworben haben. So schwer wird das sicher nicht gegen die anzukommen.", sagte sie tröstend."Das sagen sie alle...." murmelte ich.  
  
Am nächsten Tag saß ich bis Nachmittags an den Formularen von Captain Staig, da ich mir vieles ausdenken musste. Gegen Abend wollte ich mich dann nach dem Job als Köchin erkundigen. Ich ging durch die Stadt, an den Hafen um mir die Schiffe anzuschauen als ich plötzlich ein Prachtschiff sah. Später stellte sich dieses als die Black Pearl raus und ich musste sie eine ganze Weile regelrecht angegafft haben, denn plötzlich räusperte sich jemand hinter mir und sagte:  
  
" Tolles Schiff nicht? Sie ist mein ganzer Stolz..",ich hörte richtige Zuneigung aus den Worten, des Mannes, wie ich nun erkannte.  
  
Ich drehte mich um, um den Ursprung dieser Worte zu antworten, doch mir blieben die Worte im Hals stecken, denn vor mir stand der Kerl von gestern. Dieser Jack Sparrow. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er mich angrinste und meinte: " Na da ham wir uns ja schnell wiedergesehn..."  
  
Ich schluckte unruhig, dieser Sparrow war mir einfach nicht geheuer. " Ja, schon..das Schiff ist echt klasse..ich muss nun weiter..tschüss..", stammelte ich und wollte mich schon so schnell wie möglich davonschleichen. " Hast du eigentlich nen Job gefunden? Oder suchste noch?", als er dies sagte blieb ich wie vom Donner geruhrt stehn und in mir schlich sich so eine schlimme Vorahnung an, das er es war, der den Schiffskoch suchte. Ich seufzte und versuchte nicht ganz zu stottern.  
  
"Ja..also ich suche noch, das heißt ichhab noch keinen Job..wieso?", ich wusste zwar die Antwort, aber ich wollte mich doch noch einmal vergewissern.  
  
"Ich suche einen Schiffskoch, dürfte aber auch ne Köchin sein..", er grinste mich an und ich seufzte wissend.  
  
" Ihr seid mir doch noch böse...so wie ihr gestern ausgeflippt seid...", ich versuchte ihn mit irgendwelchen dummen Argumenten loszu werden was aber nicht ganz so hinhaute.  
  
" Ach, ich doch nicht!", sagte er und grinste noch breiter."Sagt mir Morgen bescheid ob ihr wollt.." Er drehte sich um und torkelte mit seiner seltsamen Gangart, bei der sich schon mancher gefragt haben möchte ob Jack Sparrow schwul sei, davon.  
  
Ich stand noch eine Weile am Hafen und betrachtete die Black Pearl, überlegte was ich wohl tun könnte und wie ich mich entscheiden würde. Ich wusste die Antwort, und diese war: Ja!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So so das zweite Kapitel ist fertig...is zwar ziemlich kurz aber beim nächsten schreib ich mehr, versprochen =D  
  
Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir weiter Kommis, würde mich seeehr freuen.  
  
HEGDL Sam  
  
An Nadika: Ich freu mich das dir meine Story schon ma gefällt=D *knubu* 


End file.
